Patent EP 1988027 discloses a mesh bag formed from a longitudinal portion of tubular mesh the closed constricted ends of which are joined by means of an oblong and flexible element which acts as a handle. These oblong elements which act as a handle are conventionally obtained by transversely cutting a respective continuous strip. The width of each oblong element must be sufficient so that its ends can be folded along the side edges thereof to tightly fit around or surround the corresponding end of the tubular mesh when the operation for joining it to the latter is carried out, for example, by stapling or by welding.
A drawback of this operation is that the deformation made in the ends of the oblong element, in this case the handle, is transmitted to and affects the central portion of the handle, altering its practical width and altering the comfort of the user when grasping the bag such that it is suspended for transport. The deformation of the handle can also make reading the information printed on the handle difficult, where applicable.
A continuous strip for the formation of handles to resolve this drawback is therefore an objective of the present invention.
In addition, it has been observed that the joint between the oblong element and the mesh, especially when they are joined by heat-welding, has a critical area where the joint begins to break by tearing of the handle, when the weld is subjected to a stress that is too great. This critical area is located in each of the fold lines around which the side edges of the oblong element are folded, in the area of its joining with the mesh.
Another objective of the invention is to disclose a continuous strip from which handles can be obtained the ends of which are configured such that when they are joined by heat-welding to the mesh, they give rise to stronger joints and therefore withstand higher tensile stresses.
Another variant of the bag described in EP 1988027 incorporates two oblong elements, both joined to the two closed ends of the longitudinal portion of tubular mesh, one of which acts as a handle and the other as a label. Taking into account this embodiment variant, the invention is also aimed at providing a continuous strip from which labels can be obtained the ends of which are configured such that they can be joined by heat-welding together with and in a manner juxtaposed to the ends of a handle also joined by heat-welding at the ends of a tubular mesh for the formation of a bag according to this other variant described.